Enfermedad, dulces, amor
by Sakum1
Summary: Castiel está enfermo, ha dejado la escuela y se niega a salir al mundo... ¿Nathaniel le ha ayudado?


**Extra 1: Grave enfermedad: ¿Amor o responsabilidad?**

**.**

**.**

La habitación en total penumbra, las cortinas recorridas, la televisión prendida, varias hojas de papel regadas en la cama. No parecía haber rastros del ruido de momentos antes. Skade avanzó sin saber muy bien con que enfrentarse. Vio la silueta de Castiel en el sofá color negro frente a la pantalla y se golpeó el pie con un taburete repleto de cajas de cd abiertos y vacíos. El grito de dolor se le atoró en la garganta. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar frente al chico que, ajeno a la ira de la vicepresidenta, dormía plácidamente extendido en el sofá.

Skade suspiró pesado. Se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta alargó un brazo para mover al chico y despertarlo de su _estado de coma _ como lo había llamado desde que vio el desastre de la habitación.

—Skade… — lo escuchó decir. Su voz era baja y suave, muy distinta a la que usa normalmente. Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron pálidas y su boca se trabó en una mueca de terror.

—¡Oye, despierta!

Skade comenzó a mover el hombro del chico sin conseguir despertarlo. Se le ocurrió golpearle las mejillas como en las películas cuando alguien pierde el conocimiento. Aun no lo tocaba cuando Castiel abrió los ojos de golpe y ella se sobresaltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo caer su mano a un costado.

—Creí que estabas dormido

—Sí, lo estaba. Hasta que alguien me asustó

Skade miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un desastre: bolsas de comida vacías y regadas en el suelo, latas de refresco a medio aplastar, dos cuadernos abiertos sobre la cama y hasta su amada guitarra afuera de su funda y entre las sabanas sobre la cama. Lo que derramó su paciencia fue la carpeta con los apuntes que ella le había dado hace dos semanas para que estudiara y presentara su segunda vuelta de sus exámenes de semestre.

Avanzó a recoger la carpeta y volteo a ver al chico con el rostro serio.

—Limpia este lugar y empecemos con la lección de hoy.

Castiel camino hacia ella y le quito la carpeta de las manos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? — siseó Castiel. Al no obtener respuesta inmediata volvió a acostarse en el sillón y agarró la lata de refresco a su alcance. —Vete antes que me enfade.

La chica quedó muda; más de una vez se había peleado con él, pero no de esta manera. Nunca en todo lo que llevaba conociéndolo las cosas habían llegado a estos extremos. Normalmente él le dice algunos insultos, ella le devuelve la jugada con tono sarcástico, el sonríe y todo sigue su curso así que no supo como reaccionar.

—Deja de ser irresponsable. Te he dicho que te ayudaré para que pases los exámenes de la Universidad. Solo pon un poco de tu parte

—No necesito tu lástima. Sabré hacer algo por mi cuenta

—No es lástima

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Altruismo? Vete a atender a los necesitados y sermonéalos si quieres. A mi déjame en paz.

—¡Porque tienes que ser tan… tan idiota!

—Así me conociste, no te quejes. Lárgate, ya estoy acostumbrado a que se alejen por una u otra razón.

—No me iré. No estoy aquí por lastima— El chico esperó en silencio y con una mirada retadora la volteó a ver directo a los ojos. Skade sintió su orgullo desvanecerse de a poco —Ehm… yo… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Eres un idiota si crees que permitiré que dejes así de fácil la escuela, eres mi responsabilidad! ¡Estoy aquí por que me importas y no te dejaré!

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se tensó y había cerrado las manos en puños. Castiel dejo de lado la lata de refresco y se paró frente a ella a dos pasos de distancia.

—Demuéstralo.

Skade parpadeó dubitativa. Al ver la expresión del chico frente a ella sus mejillas explotaron de color carmín. Castiel volvió a hablar muy consciente de las reacciones de ella y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

—Convénceme que tan importante soy para ti. Y prometo regresar a la escuela y pasar los exámenes.

Ella no reaccionó, aun cuando él extinguió la distancia entre ambos y la sujetó por la cintura siguió sin reaccionar. Se quedó estática y solo cerró los ojos cuando siente el tibio aliento de él en sus labios. Con el orgullo de vicepresidenta casi anulado, se entrega al beso poco a poco. Aprieta la tela dela playera de Castiel con las manos cuando se esta quedando sin aire y lo empuja levemente.

—No es suficiente — Castiel la sorprende y vuelve a besarla, esta vez e forma mas posesiva. Le agarra la nuca con una mano para evitar que se vuelva a separar de él.

Ella cede a lo que él quiera hacer y también colabora; el punto fundamental es hacerle saber que tan especial es para ella. Con su ayuda, le quita la playera y se queda sin respirar y con los ojos abiertos de par en par; siempre bajo la chaqueta negra, era imposible saber que tan bien formado estaba su cuerpo. Pectorales delineados, abdomen firme, cadera y cintura definidas. Sus brazos igualmente formados…

—Sabía que te gustaba, pero no pensé que tanto — bromeó Castiel al verla sonrojada. Skade agachó la mirada ocultando en vano sus sentimientos. Castiel le tomó ambas manos y las llevó a su espalda para que lo abrazara, besa su mejilla y cuando ella se relaja, vuelve a besarle la boca mientras le abre uno a uno los botones de su camisa y con firmeza la deja desnuda. Le suelta el listón del cabello cubriéndole la piel. La lleva a la cama besando su cuello para distraerla. Cuando tiene la cabeza en la almohada y le empieza a desabrochar el pantalón; vuelve a besarla, esta vez ella es quien intensifica el beso cuando siente las traviesas manos de él camino abajo por toda su espalda: siente las manos del chico deshaciéndose de su short. Skade retiene la respiración y corta el beso; Castiel se separa para verla a los ojos

— ¿Llegarías tan lejos? — le pregunta con voz ronca mientras le acababa de quitar el pantalón.

Skade se queda sin palabras: no sabe cómo seguir ni que responder. Se aventura y empieza a deshacerse de su ropa interior. Lleva las manos a su espalda buscando el broche cuando Castiel la detiene; el chico sonríe, ahora son sus propias mejillas las que tienen un ligero color carmín. La desnuda por completo y con gran rapidez queda él en las mismas condiciones; vuelve a besarla y a recorrer con cautela cuanta piel tiene a su alcance.

—Castiel… Castiel… — comenzó a susurrar Skade en respuesta a las inquietas manos del chico en su espalda, sus caderas y sus muslos; con temor a hacer algo indebido, lleva sus manos a los bíceps y se deja hacer, sumisa y entregada al límite.

— ¿Estás segura? — Castiel acercó su frente a la de ella haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella

Skade asintió con la cabeza y se agarró al cuello del chico; retuvo en la garganta un grito al sentir la cálida intromisión, se sujetó con más fuerza y abrió la boca como si el aire le faltara; Castiel la sujeta del muslo y lo sube a su cadera: le acaricio los labios con la punta de su lengua escuchando los gemidos de ella al ritmo que marcaba el choque de sus caderas. Ella seguía diciendo su nombre mezclado con monosílabos en un tono de voz hermoso. Castiel apretó la mano alrededor de la pierna de ella y cerró los ojos Ambos cuerpos se acoplaron como uno solo: las respiraciones agitadas de él seguían las dulces entonaciones de ella

—¡Cas… ah! — la volvió a besar y ambos se perdieron en el Nirvana. Cuando volvió un poco en sí mismo, la acomodo de lado y le puso la mano en el vientre mientras el otro brazo lo paso detrás de su cabeza como almohada.

—Tengo que irme. Nezumi se preocupará —ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero algo tenían claro: no era suficiente todavía para terminar el día. Y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por ella. Nathaniel la tiene ocupada

Skade se levantó de golpe y escapó del agarre de Castiel. Reaccionó avergonzada cuando vio la mirada del chico ante su desnudez y se cubrió con ambas manos el pecho. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta dar con su ropa interior sobre la cama, y en el suelo detrás de unos cuadernos tirados se veía su camisa.

—Como si hace poco no te hubiera visto desnuda.

Castiel reclamó sus acciones. Skade ignoró el comentario y con furia le aventó su ropa para que siguiera su ejemplo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace Nathaniel con mi amiga?

La voz de Skade dejó de ser suave, pera tomar su tono autoritario y mandón de siempre. Castiel rodó los ojos y la jaló de la mano bruscamente, se acomodó sobre la cama con la vicepresidenta encima. La volvió a besar: ya sabía que eso la calmaría en cuanto lo hiciera a un ritmo preciso. Skade solo pudo alzar levemente el torso. Y viéndolo a los ojos dijo sin vacilación:

—Todo esto… ¿fue planeado?

Castiel se puso serio de repente y le confirmó sus dudas: la chica no sabe cómo reaccionar ni a qué lado de su cerebro hacerle caso: a su lógica y decir que todo eso fue un chantaje de Castiel para que regresara a la escuela y que su dimisión no quedara en la conciencia de la presidenta; o lo más sencillo: admitir que todo esto no fue más que la cumbre de todo lo que sentía por él y que por el orgullo de ambos se habían visto obligados a callar.

Volteó a verlo con el triunfo de la parte lógica, cuando vio los brazos marcados de él: cuando el placer era demasiado y se agarraba a él como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir; suspiró al ver la derrota de sus sentimientos ante su razón.

Castiel sonrió de lado y la jalo de nuevo sobre él.

—Duerme. Es casi la media noche

Se acomodó con su pecho contra la espalda de ella y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Aquí? —Skade dudó; estaba sonrojada, ya estaban vestidos, aun así compartir la cama y el roce de piel con piel era mucho…

—Realmente no tienes opciones — Castiel sonrió y recargó su cabeza contra la de ella.

El estómago de Skade se contrajo, metió las manos bajo la almohada temiendo que el subconsciente la traicionara y acabaran en alguna parte del cuerpo de Castiel: aun no podía hacer esas cosas… aun no. Mezclas extrañas que apenas sabia de su existencia eran los ingredientes para hermosos sueños.

La época de exámenes se acercaba, pero él estaba inexplicablemente tranquilo y feliz. Una nueva melodía llegó a su cabeza; siempre la anotaba en cuanto llegaban los acordes, pero esta vez la dejaría pasar… tenía entre manos algo más emocionante.

.

.

.

.

**Extra 2: Dulce amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que dejaron a los pelirrojos resolviendo sus asuntos, Nathaniel le ofreció a Nezumi llevarla a su casa, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y aún estaban lejos. La chica acepto y ambos salieron del departamento del chico.

De camino a la estación no se dijeron palabra: Nezumi iba angustiada por Castiel y Nathaniel temía que sus planes no resultaran y que terminaran peor que antes.

—¿Crees que Skade esté bien? — preguntó Nezumi con cautela

—Esperemos lo mejor.

Nezumi asintió y se quedó en silencio. Abordaron rápidamente y tomaron asiento junto a un par de mujeres jóvenes que regresaban de su trabajo. Nezumi recibió un correo de su madre:

_¡Ganamos un pase a un reconocido spa! Nos vemos mañana en la tarde. Te dejé comida en la nevera. Cuídate_

¿Habrá algo llamado Destino al que debería agradecer?

Su mente le hizo consiente en la situación en la que estaba: sin Ámber y sus tretas para amargar el momento, sin Gyuri y sus constantes berrinches, la casa sola…

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados despejándose un poco y enriando sus hormonas. Nathaniel la sorprendió, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Te gustaría… ir a mi casa? Mis padres y mi hermana salieron de vacaciones el fin de semana y vuelven hasta el lunes por la tarde.

Nezumi se quedó estática: ¿acaso pensaban lo mismo?

—¡C-Claro!

Nathaniel sonrió y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Nezumi. La sintió recargar la cabeza en su pecho. El tren y sus demás ocupantes no se percataron del aura especial que hervía a unos cuantos metros.

Al entrar a la casa de Nathaniel vieron una luz que parpadeaba constantemente. El chico prendió las luces y al revisar aquella intermitente, vio un correo, remitente: Amber. Apagó el teléfono sin darle importancia a lo que su hermana quisiera, en esos instantes no había nada más para él que su tímida y romántica novia.

Sin apuraciones de ningún tipo, empezaron la velada con una película que combinada lo que a él le gustaba, y lo que a ella: una película policiaca y de romance. Se sentaron frente al sillón con un bol de palomitas cada quien; Nathaniel veía a Nezumi a ratos cuando la veía interesada el alguna escena entre los protagonistas y sonreía complacido y ansioso. Cuando la pantalla se puso en negro y los créditos comenzaron a invadir la pantalla, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que había tratado la película.

—¿Te gustó? — Nathaniel hizo alarde de su perfecto control de las cosas y preguntó sin rodeos. Nezumi comenzó a darle una larga explicación del porque la protagonista debió decirle con antelación al héroe sobre sus sentimientos. Nathaniel asentía, entendiendo cada detalle del análisis de Nezumi.

—Pero la amiga de la protagonista es algo tonta, inmadura y no toma enserio sus responsabilidades. Me recuerda a Gyuri… —Nezumi había entrado demasiado en el tema de su opinión de la película que no se percató la mirada oscura de Nathaniel sobre ella… sobre sus labios… — la teniente es ruda y seria, pero solo con el policía novato demuestra su lado tierno. Ella es como Skade. El capitán….

—Nezumi… ¿quieres acompañarme?

Nathaniel interrumpió: se levantó del sillón y le extendía una mano a la chica que inocente a lo que el chico tramaba, no dudo en tomar. Lo siguió en silencio hasta el frente de una puerta de madera color blanco. Nathaniel se volteó hacia ella y le tomó ambas manos y depositó en cada una un suave beso.

Hasta ese momento el cuerpo de Nezumi reaccionó de forma violenta: sus mejillas explotaron en rojo, sus labios se entreabrieron y su corazón empezó a brincar como loco.

—Te quiero demasiado, siempre me has gustado pero no quisiera forzarte a algo que no quieres. Si tu no estas lista yo esperare por ti el tiempo que lleve, seguiré a tu lado amándote y haciendo que te enamores de mi cada día.

— ¿P-Porque… de repente… tú dices… esas cosas…? — la cara de Nezumi era un cuadro perfecto: sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el amor de su vía reflejado en ellos como la luna sobre el agua clara… dos corazones latiendo a la par; unidos, transmitiendo mucho más que sonido

Una cálida sensación comenzó por la cabeza del chico y lo recorrió entero, se armó de valor y le dijo con una mirada tierna:

—Quiero hacerte el amor

Nezumi casi se desploma directo al suelo, Nathaniel la rodea con sus brazos y le acaricia la mejilla. Le repite que no lo haga si no quiere.

Nathaniel le da una mirada de tranquilidad le toma la mano entran a la habitación: enciende la luz y todo se ilumina con un color bajo y cálido: hay dulces en una charola plateada sobre la cama; tal y como Skade le dijo a Nathaniel, Nezumi era débil al azúcar: un par de copas con un jugo extra dulce los esperaban intactas. Él no quiso probarlas, pero ella bebió las dos y aun así se le veían los nervios.

Nezumi dejo las copas y se abalanzo sobre las charolas: había entendido que hacían ahí tantos dulces y aprovechó la ventaja. Cuando abrió uno de ellos el contenido líquido explotó ensuciándole la cara, la ropa y la mano. Ambos rieron con confianza, Nathaniel le ofreció ayuda: una gota que tenía en la mano él se la quitó con sus labios. La miró y tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

—Aún no estás limpia

Nezumi asintió y acercó su brazo a la boca de él para que continuara. Nathaniel se dio cuenta que los dulces habían hecho efecto y se sintió más en confianza. Quedaban restos del caramelo en su mejilla y cerca de su boca. El presidente se deshizo de todos y mientras sentía las manos de ella aferrándose a su espalda le besó la mandíbula.

—Quiero hacerlo — dijo ella empezando a caer en el mundo de placer que él le mostraba de a poco. Nathaniel le tomó la mano y la puso de pie, él se levantó y cuando estuvieron nuevamente de frente la empezó a acariciar en lugares cada vez más íntimos: besaba su cuello al tiempo que le baja el cierre del vestido. Las manos de ella se mezclaron entre el rubio cabello y se dejó hacer: Nathaniel la volvió a besar cuando el vestido cayó al suelo: Nezumi soltó un grito y se pegó al cuerpo del chico abrazándolo por la cintura. Nathaniel se deshizo suavemente del agarre y le beso las mejillas al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, volvió capturar sus labios y entrelazo sus manos con los dedos temblorosos de la chica haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama.

Acarició su hombro y le bajo los tirantes del sujetador para besarle la piel al descubierto; bajó la caricia por su hombro hasta dar con su mano y la atrapó para guiarla y que ella también lo acariciara; empieza a tocar desde la mejilla, pasa por su cuello níveo, baja hasta su pecho y siente en su palma el incansable palpitar de Nathaniel hasta que ambos ritmos se acoplan a uno solo. Nezumi sin que él la guie baja la mano hasta la entrepierna del chico: aun si experiencia Nathaniel se siente volando en los confines del universo donde solo existen ellos dos. No puede controlar su voz ni su respiración. Justo antes de llegar al final la detiene e invierte los papeles: ahora es él quien la toca en su parte más sensible; usa dos dedos para entrar en ella y preparar su cuerpo, tal y como Lysandro le había dicho.

—Te amo, Nezumi — dijo Nathaniel cuando sintió la humedad en la chica aumentar de golpe: sus piernas temblaban y al momento de alcanzar el momento perfecto, sus dedos se enterraron en la cama.

_La habitación se llenó de sonidos extraños, de voces lentas y suspiros al aire. Con dos cuerpos entregándose, las almas se funden en una sola._

Nathaniel empieza a penetrarla con ritmo suave pero conciso, esperaron demasiado y ahora es doloroso para ella, lo nota en su rostro contraído, él quiere parar pero ella le dice que continúe lento. Nezumi se aferra a él de sus omóplatos dejándole las uñas marcadas. Los movimientos de Nathaniel son lentos y juguetones, Nezumi lo ve: el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas, su frente sudorosa… sabe que ella está en las mismas condiciones o incluso peores, lo ve sonreír y le devuelve el gesto: Nathaniel busca su mano y la aprieta. Están por terminar, él lo ha pospuesto por mucho tiempo; tenerla así para él, entregarse a ella y solo a ella. Lo que no sabe es lo mucho que Nezumi espero por lo mismo, incluso más que él. Al momento de estar en el mismo paraíso, Nezumi lo abraza como si la vida se le fuera en ellos; siente el caliente líquido en ella resbalándose y terminando en las sabanas. Respiran agitados, pero las sonrisas de amor en su cara son incomparables con cualquier otro placer terrestre: El amor dulce es el mejor alimento para vivir al máximo cada día.


End file.
